<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Toy by ashes_of_icarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215635">A New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus'>ashes_of_icarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Smut Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Play, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's Week Solo - Roman is, surprisingly, the messy twin. Enjoying getting himself off, slick with lube, wet with sweat, and covered in his own come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman/Giant Sex Toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Smut Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A low whine filled the room as Roman ground back against the dildo inside of him. It was his newest one - a nice ruby red with the golden swirls. It was also quickly becoming his favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few days ago, he had stumbled across the website while looking for new toys, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the picture. At first, he thought he misread the measurements but after a second check, the toy was still huge. Roman couldn't order it fast enough. The anticipation of having that absolute monster inside of him was irresistible. The wait was driving him crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got the notification on his phone, he basically rushed to the post office and picked up his treasure from the mortified office lady since discreet packaging apparently meant a thin and very tight black plastic bag. It squeezed as Roman grabbed it, making Roman flush but also so very excited. Traffic seemed to crawl on his way home and Roman was so close to just pulling over and trying it out right then and there in the next parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed the stairs to his apartment, two at the time, and pushed past the questioning looks of his roommates in the living room. He had his mind on one thing, and that thing only. By the time he reached his room and had firmly locked the door, his boner was straining against his jeans. As quick as he could, he stripped, carelessly throwing the clothes all over the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then did he unwrap the package. He swallowed to keep himself from drooling. He lightly ran a finger over the shiny surface, feeling the ridges and bubbles that littered the surface. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as he imagined how they would feel inside of him when clenched by his hot wet walls- yeah, Roman needed it inside him now. Or else he would probably come before the real fun even began. Not that he would normally mind a nice warm puddle of cum to lick up but today was special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled onto his bed and pulled out the large tube of lube from his bedside table. He got into his favorite position, on his knees with his chest pressed into the mattress. He could barely contain his groans as he started to circle his rim with slicked up fingers, the wet sounds echoing in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat started to gather on his skin, making it gleam in the warm evening light. Roman screwed his eyes shut as his fingers grazed just the right spot. Impatient, he pulled them out with an absolute filthy sounding slurp that made a blush spread on his face and even all the way down to his neck, making his skin feel tight and hot. Even the room temperature seemed to be raised a few degrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eager, Roman set and grabbed his treasure. He ran slick fingers over the enormous girth, making it shine with lube. He used almost the whole bottle, and the excess dripped coldly onto his thighs, like small icey shocks. Roman shivered in his spot, a wide grin spreading on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He positioned the dildo on the bed between his legs and shivered again as he saw that it reached beyond his navel. The size comparison to his own cock made him actually drool. He had to get almost off his knees to be able to aim the tip at his hole. Slowly he lowered himself, whining as the tip breached his hole, stretching him impossibly wide already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank down further and had to bite his lip to hold in a loud moan. Not for the first time, Roman wished that he didn't have to worry about roommates or neighbors hearing him, that he could just scream and moan to his heart's content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself being stretched mercilessly as the gigantic toy entered him further. It caused precum to pool from his tip onto his sheets and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp broke out of Roman as suddenly a tiny bump brushed his prostate. His legs gave out, and he sunk the last few inches down at once, shouting a moan as he violently came. Cum hit his skin, all the way up to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s moans were constant now as he shook through his orgasm. He ran a hand through his own cum, enjoying the cooling sensation against his hot skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greedily he sucked in deep breaths, panting from the overwhelming sensations. Then he slowly lifted himself off the base for a few inches and let himself fall again. He pressed his fingers into his mouth, stifling the loud whine, and let himself be distracted by the salty taste on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already rock hard again as he started bouncing on the fake cock with shaking legs. He was determined not to stop as long as he could still move.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>